1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin game machine, which requires coins as game mediums to play a game and pays out coins onto a receiving pan when a player wins a prize during the game. The present invention relates also to a coin storage apparatus that is installed in this coin game machine.
2. Description of Related Art
A slot machine 1 shown in the oblique view drawing of FIG. 1 is an example of a conventional coin machine of this type.
A display panel 2 is installed on the upper half portion of the front side of the slot machine 1. Multiple windows 3 are formed on the display panel 2. Each of multiple rotation reels 4 is visible through each of the corresponding windows 3. Various symbols not shown in the drawing are depicted on the exterior surface of each of the rotation reels 4. A frame 6 has a cosmetic panel 5 on the lower half portion of the front side of the slot machine 1. Pictures not shown in the drawing such as characters and the like are depicted on the surface of the cosmetic panel 5. A fluorescent light bulb is installed inside the slot machine 1 on the back of the cosmetic panel 5. The fluorescent light bulb illuminates the pictures such as characters and the like from inside the slot machine 1.
When the player puts coins into a deposit port 7 at the beginning of the game, and operates a start lever 8, each of the reels 4 starts to rotate. Each of the reels 4 stops rotating when the player pushes each of stop buttons 9 that corresponds to the respective reel 4. When each of the reels 4 stops rotating, a symbol is displayed on the corresponding window 3. When all the reels 4 stop rotating and the obtained set of symbols matches a prescribed prize combination, a prize is awarded to the player. In this case, the slot machine 1 pays out coins from a pay-out hole 10 of a pay-out portion 13, which is located near the bottom of the cosmetic panel 5, onto a receiving pan 11. The number of coins to be paid out to the player is determined by the prize. An ashtray 12 into which the player can dispose of cigarette ash is installed next to the receiving pan 11.
However, according to the above-described conventional slot machine 1, coins are ejected almost parallel to the flat bottom surface of the receiving pan 11 from the pay-out hole 10 to the bottom surface of the receiving pan 11. Then the coins are laid flat on the flat bottom surface of the receiving pan 11. When additional coins are ejected from the pay-out hole 10, they are laid flat over the coins that had already been delivered to the bottom surface of the receiving pan 11. Therefore, in the conventional slot machine 1, the coins that are paid out from the pay-out hole 10 pile up on the receiving pan 11.
As a result, in the conventional slot machine 1, the coins lying in the lower portion of the pile are not visible to the player, making it impossible for the player to count at a glance the number of coins the player has. Consequently, the player cannot always determine the exact timing at which the player should exchange the coins with the prize items.
In addition, in the conventional slot machine 1, since coins pile up on the receiving pan 11, it is difficult to take out the coins from the receiving pan 11. This makes it difficult for the player to put new coins smoothly into the deposit port 7, disrupting a smooth game play.